Hate
by Isys Skeeter
Summary: He just wished he could feel something, anything! If at least he could feel hate then he wouldn't feel so empty inside… Three-shots
1. Hate

**Summary:** He just wished he could feel something, anything! If at least he could feel hate then he wouldn't feel so empty inside…

**Spoilers: **If you don't know the Harry Potter books or movies, go read and watch them!

**Beta:** none

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling

**Pairings in this chapter:** pastHP/TMR, Bellatrix/TMR

**Warnings in this chapter: **Alternative Universe, character death, killer, adoption, orphan, broken heart, angst, blood

**Nr words in this chapter: **855

* * *

"Talking"

* * *

**Hate**

The green eyed male looked coldly out the bus' window. While people out there were celebrating Christmas day and all that that came with it he was dreading it. This morning's newspapers announced his once lover's new born child. The man's wife had just given him a baby!

It had not been a year yet and he had already married, got her knot up and had a child? Maybe his parents had been right… he wasn't worth it. Not at all…

Then why couldn't he hate him? Why wasn't he able to hate him? Even after everything? Even after when he needed his lover the most, when his lover had walked away from him at the worst time, he still was unable to hate him? Even when his own friends pointed him out all his once lover flaws he still couldn't find himself to hate him?

Why did he still love that son of a bitch? He had hurt him… hell he'd use him and he had let himself be used and… would do it again.

It wasn't worth it but he would still do it again.

Of course it hadn't started with arguments… it started with silly smiles and all that shit people do when their in love… but then his parent's life went downhill and he had to start to be more time with his parents than he'd been with his lover. And when the two did stay together and he needed his lover… he wasn't there anymore. He had stopped being there.

Harry sighed. And stood when the bus stopped, it was his exit. He didn't care. Actually for a long time that he couldn't feel a fucking thing. He supposed that being 20 and having to watch your own parents almost die in front of you did that to you… add to that that your lover breaks up with you at that exact time and you have an empty cell.

Harry looked at the Manor before him. It had been a year and half since he had last set foot in there…

Opening the door with his tray key, Harry entered. He hadn't thought much in advance. He just wanted… what? To make him pay? But why? It wasn't like he could feel something himself, so why bother?

"Who is it?" a woman's screech asked as someone descended the stairs. "Oh… it's you!" the 30s woman sneered as she caught sight of Harry.

How could his lover had traded him for her? Harry looked at her face, her body and honestly didn't get it. besides being a woman, what did she had that he didn't have? Breasts? Blood getting out of her neck after Harry slithered her throat open?

"Harry?" a male voice called, making Harry look up from the blood and the life his hands had just killed. "What have you done?"

"I…" it was pretty obvious. He had killed Bellatrix. Killed her. Dead. "I forgot to give this to you. I came here to give it to you." He added offering the spare key that he found was full of blood and skin… had he used it to cut Bellatrix' neck open?

There was a silence and then the other male descended the stairs calmly and grabbed the key from Harry's shivering hands.

"Harry?" the man asked.

"Why can't I hate you?" Harry found himself asking.

"You need to leave, Harry."

Harry looked up to the image of Tom Marvolo Riddle before him and why even now he couldn't hate him? It just made him so mad and angry and… Harry gasped as he found Tom's lifeless body under him. No it couldn't be happening. No… it couldn't!

-/-

Harry looked up drowsily as the police officers told him that Mr Tom Riddle and his wife Mrs Bellatrix Riddle had been brutally murdered that same morning. How no one knew what happened and how Tom had made Harry his sole heir and tutor of his Son in case something happened to him… he had named the child James Sirius… it had been what Harry had always wanted to name his Son…

"Sir if you would please sign here?"

Harry looked at the papers the man was giving him to become Tom's Son's foster father. Would they find out that Harry was Tom's murderer? Was he even allowed to keep the child when he'd killed his parents?

Harry grabbed the papers and filled them him. He didn't really knew what he was doing, his body was acting on automatic… and then they brought the boy. He was just like what Harry had always imagined a child between himself and Tom would've been… Harry picked little James and wondered why Tom had made him of all people the child's mentor.

Was it some twisted joke of Tom in the afterlife to make Harry pay for killing him? But he had abandoned Harry first and when Harry most needed him… why would he name his own Son after Harry's Father and Godfather and even name Harry the boy's mentor and his fortune's sole heir?

For the first time he really hated Tom.

**The end!**

* * *

Hi

I know, not my usual cup of tea. I had always put a rule on myself that meant no killing one of the characters… I just broke it. People who know me on facebook will know what this fic is all about… and who doesn't… just know that another angsty fics may follow because that's how I'm feeling right now.

~Isys


	2. What I've Done

**What I've Done**

Tom looked at the baby on the nursery of Riddle Manor. The brown haired, pink skinned baby was deep asleep. Yes, Tom could see his boy's resemblance to his mother - like his hair colour - but that didn't mean that the boy wasn't totally his. The boy was a Riddle, whatever resemblance he had with the woman that bear him was purely mere coincidence. A pair of arms hugged him from behind followed by a pair of breasts on his back and a face on his shoulder.

"Isn't our Son the most astonishing young man, there is? I'm certain that he'll be a heart-breaker…"

Tom hissed releasing himself from the woman. Heart breaker… Harry… his beautiful green eyed, dark messy haired male lover. When the brunette made a move to approach him again he hissed angrily at her. Because of her and his own Father and their antiquated ideals that Tom had to have an heir no matter what he'd been forced to break up with the man he loved and to marry this bitch that his Father had chosen for him. Tom had been a fool by thinking that he could forget his green menace. He couldn't. Every single day was a resemblance of his ex-lover. Sure, Tom wasn't perfect, he was far from perfect and to this day he still couldn't understand how Harry had fallen for him but he had and it had been perfect… that was until his Father had forced them to divorce, that is.

Tom hissed at the brunette as she dared to attempt at approaching him and his son again. Finally she seemed to catch her memo and stopped.

"Why do you want to call him James Sirius after all? Of all the great names you could have chosen, that **_we_ **could have chosen, you choose **_that_**?"

Tom sneered at her and taking a look at his son again, he left the nursery. She didn't need to know that he had named him after Harry's dream name of a possible future child. Tom went down to the garage where Harry's old bike was still there, it always pained him to see it there. Tom hated that bike but Harry loved it, the man had always said that it made him feel free. Bellatrix had wanted to throw it out but Tom hadn't let her. Tom climbed the bike and drove away from Riddle Manor. He may don't like it, but he knew that Bellatrix would take good care of his son during his absence. It was her only job after all, she might as well do it.

"Mr Riddle." A voice stated surprised as Tom stopped the bike before his attorney's office. Tom looked up to find that he most likely had just found the man on his lunch break. "I wasn't expecting you, sir." The man added at once, trying to recompose himself from the surprise of seeing Tom in such a ride.

Tom limited to nod at the blond man and gave the keys to the parking boy who immediately went to save the bike in the parking lot. Lucius Malfoy immediately offered Tom the way inside and into the man's office.

"To what do I do the honour, sir?"

"I want you to start my divorce papers with Bellatrix, make sure that I'll have full paternity over my son and that my soon to be ex won't have any right over the boy." Tom stated and Lucius hummed as he served Tom a glass of whiskey. "I also want to make a will."

Lucius sat before Tom.

"What would it say?" the man questioned as he started the paperwork.

"That Harry James Potter will inherit every single thing I have, including my son's parentage, if something happens to me. If something happens to him then it will pass on to his parents James and Lily Potter, although the two won't inherit my things only my son's tutelage and when my son grows of age then yes he'll inherit it all." Tom stated sipping from his drink. "And no, Lucius, I haven't gone mad." He added making Lucius stop staring at him and finish looking for the paperwork. "You do can had that neither my Father nor Bellatrix and her family will even inherit a quarter coin of what I have, and neither will be allowed to see my son."

"As you wish, sir." The man stated surprised but knowing better than to comment.

Tom looked out the window of the Lucius' office as the man quickly and efficiently worked. Could Harry still love him? Would he take him back?

**–WID–**

Tom heard the front door open and Bellatrix that was by his office's door looking at him as he worked left at once to go ask her Father-in-law to get some sense unto Tom. Tom had just told her about the divorce, how the paperwork was already done and that if she dared to refuse he would make sure she'd be taken to court and lose. Bellatrix knew that Tom would win, principally with Lucius Malfoy as his attorney so she was trying to use Tom's father's help to make him change ideas. Tom sneered preparing himself for what was coming, mentally.

Tom frowned at hearing Bellatrix muffled voice as if in a scream of pain and stood to go downstairs. As soon as Tom started to descend the stairs Tom tensed at what he saw, before him with Bellatrix' blood dropping from his hands was the one and only reason Tom wanted to divorce Bellatrix in the first place. Harry looked up when Tom called his name but he didn't quite seem to realize what was happening… Bellatrix had mostly done something to provoke his innocent ex-lover and deserved it so Tom didn't gave her death much a thought. And if she wasn't dead yet then Tom would finish it after he'll send Harry away so he wouldn't be found as her killer. Tom grabbed the house keys from Harry and asked him to leave. Harry didn't need to know that Tom was about to take the blame for him. To take the blame of his wife death just so Harry would go free.

Some kind of dark look passed through Harry's eyes and the black menace launched himself at him. Surprised Tom took him in his arms but instead of the usual kiss he found two pair of hands on his neck. Tom went to grab Harry's hands at once, to stop him, but the other male put a leg behind one of Tom's and pushed making Tom fall behind. Before everything went black as he hit his head, all he saw was Harry's eyes grew at seeing him falling and start to cry.

And then everything went black.

**–WID–**

Lucius looked at Harry Potter as the man took one James Riddle to elementary school for the first time. The boy was holding to Mr Potter's hand as if for dear life afraid of the building he was being forced to enter against his choice. The boy kept bargaining with Mr Potter trying to persuade his mentor that he was sick and couldn't be at school, what if he got the other children sick. Potter had limited to laugh it off and enter with him inside the school.

Lucius had never told Potter but it had been him to take care of everything so Bellatrix Riddle' death to be assigned to Tom Riddle who had died himself from stumbling on the pool of blood and hitting his head on the floor. The young man didn't need to know that the only reason he hadn't gone to jail was thanks to Lucius. He also didn't need to know that along all these years Lucius had kept Thomas Riddle and Cygnus Black away from the man and his child.

Several times Lucius had felt tempted to inform the young male of Tom Riddle's divorce and ideals of pursuing the young male to make him his again. But Lucius would never do it. Mr Potter already had to live every day with the fact that he had killed the man he loved because he had chosen another person, if he'd know that Tom had chosen him in the end it would kill Mr Potter.

"Can we go, Father?" Draco asked at his side with a scowl.

Lucius smiled at him and nodded, driving away. Draco had tried to court Mr Potter, even though Lucius and told him clearly to stay away from the man, but the other male had given him a big no and even said that he was already married. What Draco didn't knew was that Mr Potter's lover was already dead. Mr Potter couldn't put Tom Riddle out of his life, as much as his friends and family tried to persuade him to move on or even persuade him to put the child up to adoption all they managed was to make Mr Potter move to Riddle Manor and break all and any contacts with any of them. Potter also didn't need to know that Lucius had given them an ultimatum, if they dared to approach Potter or young Riddle then they would have to pay such a bill that they would go bankrupt.

Tom Riddle hadn't need to tell Lucius to do those things, it was implicit in his contract. Just like Potter didn't know that Lucius being his attorney was part of the inheritance of everything that Tom Riddle owned. And even if the money wouldn't still be sent to his bank accounts monthly, Lucius would still do those things and still take care of the Riddle/Potter accounts for Mr Potter. His wife Narcissa may hate the man for what happened to her older Sister so the man's name wasn't mentioned back at home but both of them knew that Bellatrix had deserved it when she had forced her father Cygnus Black to persuade Thomas Riddle to force Tom Riddle Jr to marry her and to break up with Harry Potter. And all that just because the woman had met the man at a party one day where he had completely ignored her just so he could look instead at his lover who had been at the time dancing with a young girl that had come up the male and asked him if she could dance with the angel. Back then Harry had limited to smile at the 5 years old child, look at Tom inquisitively, who nodded, and then take the girls hand and go dance with her. But that was the time before Tom broke up with him… now… the only thing that made the man smile, and Lucius really meant the only thing, was James Riddle. Harry Potter had died on the day that Tom Riddle had died and the only reason his body still walked on earth was because of a 6 years old boy that today went to elementary school for the first time named James Sirius Riddle.

**The End!**


	3. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

Tom grabbed the house keys from Harry and asked him to leave. Harry didn't need to know that Tom was about to take the blame for him. To take the blame of his wife death just so Harry would go free.

Some kind of dark look passed through Harry's eyes and the black menace launched himself at him. Surprised Tom took him in his arms but instead of the usual kiss he found two pair of hands on his neck. Tom went to grab Harry's hands at once, to stop him, but the other male put a leg behind one of Tom's and pushed making Tom fall behind. Before everything went black as he hit his head, all he saw was Harry's eyes grew at seeing him falling and start to cry.

And then everything went black.

**–WU–**

Tom opened his eyes to see a blond man sitting at his side.

"I see you're finally awake." His attorney and friend stated.

Tom hummed taking a hand to his head where an obvious lack of hair was going on and bandage covered his head where is hair would be.

"What happened?" he asked, not daring to sit.

"Tom Riddle murdered his wife Bellatrix Riddle and when he stumbled on her pool of blood he fell back and hit his head on the floor." Lucius answered, turning again to his paperwork.

"Harry?" Tom asked, remembering what had really happened.

"As requested by Mr Riddle's will; Mr Potter inherited everything Mr Riddle, including the boy's parentage."

Tom hummed, closing his eyes again.

"For how long have I been asleep, Lucius?" he asked not recognizing his own voice.

"6 years." Tom opened his eyes to look at Lucius. "I barely got there in time to take you to a hospital. You were clinically dead for a long period of time so we weren't sure if you would ever wake up… I refused to let your machines being closed though."

"Thank you." Tom mumbled. "Something else happened, isn't it?"

Lucius nodded.

"During your time of coma we found a cancer in your body. Of course I made sure they did everything possible, but the months of quimio plus the surgeries have created some drastically changes in your body."

"And the cancer?" Tom asked.

"All gone." Lucius answered.

Tom hummed and closed his eyes again.

"Start creating the paperwork for my new name, Lucius. As soon as the doctors gave me dispense I will want to be able to walk around without having to use the ids of a dead guy."

"May I ask which name I shall use?"

"Voldemort, Lord Voldemort." Tom answered before he fell asleep.

**–WU–**

Voldemort looked at his Harry as the man regressed from leaving their son at school. The past 6 years hadn't been good on the man, it was obvious how skinny and the huge dark circles under his eyes but even so… Voldemort couldn't help but think how gorgeous the man was. His younger lover was even more gorgeous than what he remembered.

"Excuse me?" Voldemort asked.

Harry stopped on his way to Riddle Manor and turned towards Voldemort with a questioning look only for his eyes to grow at Voldemort's look.

"Y… yes?" the young man finally said when he found his voice.

Voldemort didn't felt even a little offended at his reaction, if Lucius hadn't prepared him mentally he would have reacted bad himself. The only thing good of those surgeries was that they completely took the cancer away.

"Is Tom Riddle home? I just returned from a huge journey and he did say that I could stay every time I needed." Voldemort asked.

"I… I'm sorry, sir, but no. I'm sorry to inform you that he died. Over 6 years ago."

"Oh…" Voldemort hummed as if surprised, looking at Harry as his ex-lover's face grew pained. "Well then. I won't bother you anymore then."

Voldemort turned and started to walk away and like he expected in no time Harry had run up to him and was grabbing his arm to stop him.

"I'm sorry, but you knew Tom?"

Voldemort nodded.

"Tom and I were colleagues in school."

"Oh…"

"And you must be?" Voldemort asked.

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry introduced. "If Tom did say you could stay, I won't object… there is plenty of rooms at the house, if you want." Harry offered and Voldemort smiled nodding thankfully. Harry nodded to himself and started to guide him inside.

"Are you single, Mr Potter?" Voldemort asked.

Harry looked from the key that he was using on the door to Voldemort, before he opened the door and let them in.

"No. I'm married."

Voldemort hummed while mentally he was wondering why Lucius had neglected to tell him that.

"She must be a lucky woman." Voldemort stated to which Harry blushed slightly.

"Yes… he was." Harry mumbled while taking Voldemort upstairs.

Voldemort smiled amused, immediately understanding Harry's innuendo. Harry was still committed to Tom. That did complicate a little the things if what he wanted was to court Harry without him knowing whom he really was.

**–WU–**

Harry took the white skinned man to one of the extra bedrooms of Riddle Manor. His red eyes that amusingly seemed that were shaped like the ones of a cat always locked on Harry, his snake nostrils and his lipless lips made Harry wonder what the hell he was doing by letting a stranger enter his house. After all… this was his house now, not Tom's. But Tom had tell the man he could came if needed… and his presence didn't felt like the one of a stranger… or the one you should fear. No, Harry felt safe with the man. And that was something he didn't felt in years.

After leaving the man on the room he would stay in Harry went downstairs. Every day was normally the same thing. He would get up early, prepare breakfast, give James his breakfast, dress him, take him to school, came home and spend the day outside taking care of the garden that James loved so much, before taking a bath around 4pm and going to pick James from school, giving him a bath and as he dressed preparing dinner for the boy. After that the two would stay together making the homework and then Harry telling James a bedtime story and putting him to bed. Every day minus weekend where James stayed at home was exactly the same. During the weekends the two would spend on the gardens playing ball or anything else James would want to do.

Harry looked up from the garden he was taking care of as Tom's friend approached and sat on one of the benches with a book, reading. Harry couldn't help but wonder what had happen to the man to make his face this disfigured. It was hard to ignore the man not too away from him as he worked on the garden. Actually it reminded him of Tom. The man also used to enjoy sitting on the bench as Harry took care of the huge gardens of Riddle Manor. Actually the two had met thanks to that, Tom had hired a gardening group where Harry used to work for when he was still barely 15, Tom having 30 at the time. Most of his colleagues had been immediately fired and in the end Harry had been the only one remaining. On the day that Harry had made his 18 Tom had showed up before him with a vase with a flower inside. It was a lily. Harry had been at his parents' house at the time and had left the door, going to the street - because, hell, is boss had just appeared at his parents' house on the day of his birthday with a plant? - and asked the man if he wanted for Harry to plant it at Riddle Manor's garden right away. Never had Harry seen Tom so awkward as the man put the vase with the lily on Harry's hands and wished Harry happy anniversary. Before Harry could have asked why that flower in particular - during the conversations with the man in the gardens the man did comment that Harry was like a rose, very beautiful but with enough horns to protect itself - Tom had smiled and said one single line that would forever be in Harry's heart "I Dare You To Love Me". Until this day Harry still wondered how Tom had found out the meaning behind the gifting the lily flower.

When Harry had left the house the garden had been completely neglected and when he moved in with James it had taken a whole year to bring it back up but it had been worth it. The only thing that hadn't been neglected and that had been in James nursery was the vase with the lily that Tom had gifted Harry all those years ago. Now it was in Harry's bedroom where he would forever cherish that flower and the only time that he had actually heard Tom say the word love out loud.

"I can call you Harry, right?" Harry looked up to the man, having completely forgotten he was there and nodded. The man was by the balcony open doors that led to the living room and to the gardens. "Well, Harry, lunch is served."

"Oh…" leaving his flowers Harry stood and followed the man to the balcony where he had set the table in there with lunch. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time." He lamented, because sure one thing was himself skipping meals, another was having a guest at home and forget to serve him lunch.

"No need to apologise, Harry. I have to say, the garden looks wonderful so it's no wonder that you lose yourself in there. Now let's seat and eat. I wasn't sure of what you liked so I limited to cook something basic, hope that it's all right?"

Harry looked at the soup, grilled steak, rice and the frying pan filled with various different lettuce together.

"It's perfect. And it must taste even better." Harry argued to which the man smiled amused, serving the two of them. "But I should've had been the one cooking for you."

"Nonsense. I'm here using your house, your electricity and your food. The minimum I can do is help in where I can." The man argued and Harry blushed, nodding. "I have to wonder. You said Tom was dead… but I got a note saying about a son, is the child…?"

"James is well. Tom made me the boy's adopted Father in his will." Harry answered with a smile and the man smiled back, what was actually odd considering the man's lack of lips. "I'm sorry but you haven't mentioned your name yet."

"Lord Voldemort." The man answered and sat, starting to eat his soup.

More because he had visitors than because he was hungry - Harry had lost the ability to feel hungry 6 years ago - Harry copied the man.

**–WU–**

After a whole month of Voldemort moving in with them Harry couldn't help but notice about the obvious chances in himself. As he started to eat more, his body started to win weight what meant that he had to buy new clothes. When he went to buy new clothes both James and Voldemort accompanied him, Voldemort using those medical masks on his face so people wouldn't stare too much at him - the first thing James had done when he met the man was ask him about his face to which Voldemort had answered that he'd been very sick and the only to survive had been by the doctors making various head surgeries what finished with the disfiguration. Harry hadn't need for Voldemort to tell James what the sickness was, it had to be cancer for the doctors daring to do such surgeries.

It was odd how Voldemort had quickly and easily entered into their little family, it even felt right. Harry even feared the day the man would leave. He was certain that James would cry when it would happen. And as much as he liked to argue… he would miss the man as well.

"Harry?" Harry looked up towards Voldemort as the man walked towards him in his styled silk black suit that even made more contrast with his skin. It always amused Harry how the man always were suits. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

Harry tensed and he really turned to the man, wide eyed.

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to over use my stay in here. Besides it is time for me to move on." The man said and Harry shook his head. "No, Harry listen. I know that you don't feel that I'm a burden but…" the man's voice was muffled by a pair of lips against them as Harry grabbed the man's suit jacket and pulled him down, kissing him.

There was a whole moment where Harry wondered if the man would stop him but then arms moved around Harry and he was kissed back. Harry loved Tom and he most likely would never stop loving him, but Tom was dead. Voldemort was alive and he took care of Harry and James. Harry had learnt to love the man with his simply hints… and if Harry was really honestly with himself, he had learnt to love this man and to think him beautiful, sometimes he even thought that the people he saw on the street were the ugly ones. Harry's legs were pulled up and around Voldemort as he was pinned against a tree. Harry moaned, hugging Voldemort with his arms around the man's neck. Lips or no lips, the man was a great kisser.

Voldemort took him right there against the tree and that night Harry took the man to his bed. Voldemort never spoke of leaving ever again. He had what he wanted. Harry wondered if Voldemort did know Tom, because how the man could know Tom and not know about his male ex-lover? And why had he came to the man's house and hint on Harry almost every day without even reacting to his friend's death? Harry wondered if Voldemort had taken a look at Harry that first day and had decided to pretend to be Tom's friend in order to get closer to Harry… well whatever the truth was… Harry and James were Voldemort's now.

**–WU–**

9 months after Harry finally succumbed to Voldemort's affections Voldemort returned home to his male lover with a baby in his arms. Harry had looked up to him confused and had taken the baby when Voldemort offered him the baby.

"Wha…?" Harry started to question, confused.

"I just thought that James needed a sibling." Voldemort answered, not exactly telling Harry that he had actually used Harry's seed and paid some women and some doctors for the woman to bear Harry's child. Her name didn't mattered to Voldemort, only the image of his lover with their baby on his arms. Voldemort had missed it the first time, he wouldn't miss a second time…

"Does he have a name?" Harry asked, completely enamoured with the baby.

"No." Voldemort answered, sitting on the couch before his lover.

Harry hummed.

"What about Albus? I like Albus." Harry asked looking up with a big smile.

Voldemort raised an non-existent eyebrow. Of all the names in the world… Harry had to use one that Tom used to hiss the name as if it was acid on his mouth?

"Albus?" he asked sceptical.

Harry grinned.

"Albus Severus Potter." His young male stated before turning again to the baby.

Voldemort rolled his eyes but didn't argue. He did let Harry chose the names after all and now he had to deal with it. But it didn't matter much to him. Harry's nonchalant smile was back and it was worth any name Harry would have chosen. Voldemort would even accept the name Tommy if that would meant that silly smile in Harry's face right now.

**The End!**


End file.
